My Soul, Your Beats
by blackIDyeol
Summary: Chanyeol si pengantar susu yang tampan bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang lumpuh. Secara aneh mereka bertemu dengan Kris, sebuah sosok misterius yang akan mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun. Dan mereka menjadikan bunga Dandelion menjadi bunga terindah di dunia mereka. / Summary macam apa ini?/ Chanbaek . Angel Beats inspiration


My Soul, Your Beats

.

.

.

BlackIDyeol

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol, 19, seorang pemuda yang bekerja sebagai pengantar susu.

Ia tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan jenjang pendidikannya menjadi mahasiswa di sebuah Universitas. Ia akui ia bukanlah pelajar yang pandai seperti Jongdae ataupun Luhan.

Nilainya sangat minim untuk memasuki sebuah universitas. Lagipula itu bukan menjadi masalah besar bagi Chanyeol. Ia senang bekerja sebagai pengantar susu.

Tiap harinya Chanyeol harus mengantarkan sekitar 20 botol susu pada beberapa rumah. Ia mengayuh pedal sepedanya dengan semangat agar susu itu segera sampai pada pelanggan tepat waktu. Biasanya ia akan selesai mengantarkan susu pada pukul 8 pagi; ia yang paling cepat di antara pengantar susu lainnya.

Hari ini kepala Kim memberikan perintah pada Chanyeol untuk mengantarkan 3 botol susu pada seorang pelanggan baru. Chanyeol yang tengah beristirahat segera menghapus keringatnya dan membawa 3 botol susu itu. Sebenarnya setelah mengantar susu itu, ia akan bekerja kembali sebagai penjaga toko. Namun karna belum ada pekerja lainnya yang tiba, Chanyeol harus mengantarkan susu itu.

" _Kyung, aku akan telat hari ini"_

Ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada kawannya yang sedang menjaga di toko.

" _Sebagai gantinya, belikan aku kue beras?"_

" _Baiklah"_

Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya pada sebuah alamat yang di berikan kepala Kim. Rumah mewah yang sangat luas di hadapan matanya. "Uh? Benarkah ini alamatnya?"

Perlahan Chanyeol menekan bell rumah itu. Ia mengangkat keranjang susu dan menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Seorang wanita berumur 40 tahun membukakan pintu, "Ada yang bisa kubantu anak muda?"

"Selamat pagi! Aku mengantarkan susu dari Susu sa—"

"Ah, kau pengantar susu? Silahkan masuk" Wanita itu memberikan jalan untuk Chanyeol memasuki halaman rumah itu.

Rumah itu benar-benar luas seperti dugaannya. Terdapat taman dihadapan pintu utama rumah itu. Mata Chanyeol terkagum-kagum melihat rumah itu. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan susu itu pada kami"

Wanita itu menuntun Chanyeol hingga memasuki rumah mewah itu. "Itu adalah tugas kami, nyonya" wanita itu tertawa sebelum akhirnya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk meletakan 2 botol itu pada kulkas dan 1 botol di atas meja.

"Maafkan aku anak muda. Aku terlalu merepotkanmu" wanita itu menuang 1 botol itu pada sebuah gelas.

"Tidak apa, nyonya"

"Aku harus memberikan susu ini pada anakku. Terima kasih sekali lagi nak...?"

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, nyonya"

"Terima kasih nak Chanyeol. Sekarang kau boleh pergi" wanita itu tersenyum saat Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah itu dan kembali mengayuh sepedanya. Ia sempatkan untuk membeli kue beras sesuai dengan permintaan Kyungsoo padanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol datang pada rumah mewah itu lagi. Nyonya itu menyambutnya lagi dengan gembira. Di rumah itu hanya terdapat 2 pembantu, anaknya, dan dirinya. Suaminya adalah seorang pebisnis yang sedang menjalankan bisnisnya di China.

"Maafkan aku nyonya. Aku bertanya karna aku penasaran hingga mengusikku. Bukankah rumah ini terlalu sepi? Bukankah nyonya berkata nyonya tinggal dengan putra nyonya?"

Wanita itu berhenti menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas. Ia menghela nafasnya, "Chanyeol, apa kau ingin bertemu dengan anakku? Ia pasti senang bertemu dengan orang baru"

"Ah! Ti-tidak perlu, nyonya"

"Ayolah, tolong antarkan susu ini padanya"

"Tapi nyonya—"

"Kumohon" wanita itu menyerahkan segelas susu pada Chanyeol. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti apa yang wanita itu mau.

Chanyeol mengambil segelas susu itu dan menaiki tangga sesuai dengan perintah wanita itu. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebelum membuka pintu kayu di hadapannya.

"Uh, selamat pagi" Chanyeol terlihat kaku saat mendapati seorang pemuda terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Pemuda itu menolehkan wajahnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Maaf mengganggumu. Ibumu menyuruhku memberimu susu ini" Chanyeol meletakan susu itu di atas meja sebelah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu berkedip sebelum pandangnya berubah ke arah segelas susu.

"Kenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol. Aku seorang pengantar susu.. dan aku 19 tahun" pandangan pemuda itu kembali pada Chanyeol.

Semua hening dan sepi. Hanya sebuah televisi yang menyala di hadapan pemuda itu yang mengeluarkan suara. Chanyeol merasakan hawa canggung berada disana.

"Dia anakku, Byun Baekhyun" wanita itu memasuki ruangan milik Baekhyun.

"Ah, senang bertemu denganmu Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol membungkuk pada Baekhyun. Namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak menyahut.

"Baekhyun juga berumur 19 tahun. Jangan terlalu sakit hati karna ia tak membalas perkataanmu" wanita itu mengambil sendok dan menyuapkan susu itu pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih terdiam dan membaca suasana yang terjadi dihadapan matanya, "Ia mengalami kecelakaan saat ia berumur 15 tahun. Tulang punggungnya tertabrak hingga ia tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya maupun berbicara"

"M-maafkan aku, nyonya"

"Tidak apa, Chanyeol. Aku yang ingin kau bertemu dengannya"

Semua sunyi sebelum Ibu baekhyun kembali berbicara, "Chanyeol, aku memiliki sebuah permintaan untukmu". Chanyeol tidak menjawab namun Ibu Baekhyun yakin jika Chanyeol mendengar.

"Bisakah kau tinggal disini dan merawat Baekhyun?"

"Y-ya? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Tidak Chanyeol. Kau tidak salah dengar. Aku akan membayarmu jika kau mau" Ibu Baekhyun menoleh padanya. Mata wanita itu penuh dengan air mata, yang membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit iba.

"T-tapi aku sudah memiliki 2 pekerjaan"

"Kumohon. Aku tak memiliki seseorang untuk menjaga Baekhyun selama aku berada di kantor"

Chanyeol terlihat menimbang-nimbang dengan pemikirannya. Pandangannya berubah menuju Baekhyun yang sama-sama menatapnya. Ia berpikir sejenak, "Maafkan aku nyonya. Bisakah aku memberikan jawaban besok pagi? Aku masih harus memikirkannya"

"Tidak apa Chanyeol" Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum.

Memang Chanyeol hidup sendiri di kota besar ini. Jika ia tinggal di rumah Baekhyun, paling tidak ia tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Namun menjaga Baekhyun? Layaknya seorang baby sitter? Apakah Chanyeol bisa? Merawat Baekhyun dengan baik.

.

.

.

Chanyeol datang lagi pada rumah mewah itu. Membawa 2 botol susu dan sebuah jawaban dari penawaran Ibu Baekhyun kemarin. Ibu Baekhyun sudah menunggu Chanyeol tepat di depan pintu gerbang. "Oh? Nyonya! Selamat pagi. Maaf membuatmu menunggu"

"Tidak apa, Chanyeol. Aku senang menunggumu"

Chanyeol mengangkat 3 botol susu dalam ranjang. "Uh, Nyonya. Bukankah kau memiliki 2 pembantu?" Chanyeol berjalan berdampingan dengan Ibu Baekhyun. "Ya. Seorang perawat kebun dan koki. Mereka tidak dapat menemani Baekhyun setiap waktu. Mereka datang pukul 6 dan pulang pada pukul 6 malam. Oh, ada supir juga namun ia hanya bekerja dari pukul 6 hingga pukul 4 sore saja"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Ia memasukan 2 botol susu kedalam lemari pendingin dan Ibu Baekhyun menuangkan sebotol susu kedalam gelas. "Nyonya, sesuai janjiku, aku akan memberikanmu jawaban"

Ibu Baekhyun meletakan botol kaca itu, mendengarkan Chanyeol baik-baik. "Aku sudah memutuskan—"

"—akan membantu nyonya merawat Baekhyun"

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar Chanyeol. "Selamat bekerja di rumah ini Chanyeol! Kau bisa memakai kamar disebelah kamar Baekhyun! Oh! Kau harus bertemu dengan Tuan Kim dan Nona Yoon! Kau ingin bayaran berapa Chanyeol?"

"Tenangkan dirimu, n-nyonya. Tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu"

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang karna ada yang akan menjaga Baekhyun untukku. Aku sangat senang. Oh! Baekhyun harus mengetahuinya!" Ibu Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju kamar Baekhyun. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan untuk memastikan apakah Baekhyun sudah terbangun.

Dan yah, Baekhyun sudah terbangun dan masih berbaring. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya dapat berbaring dan terdiam. "Baekhyun! Ibu mendapat teman yang akan menemanimu di saat ibu tidak ada. Kau senang bukan? Chanyeol akan mengurusmu"

"Chanyeol juga akan tinggal bersama kita, Baekhyun"

Bekhyun berkedip dan berkedip, membuat Chanyeol berpikir jika Baekhyun membencinya. "Ha-hallo, Baekhyun" sapa Chanyeol kikuk.

"Nah, Chanyeol. Kau jangan lupa menyuapkan Baekhyun dan minum. Jangan lupa untuk mengganti popoknya juga"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Sekarang coba kau ganti popok milik Baekhyun"

"Y-ya?"

"Kau harus belajar mengganti popok Baekhyun, Chanyeol" Ibu Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun. "Akan ku tunjukkan bagaimana caranya"

Chanyeol belajar banyak dari Ibu Baekhyun.

Dan sudah tiga bulan terhitung sejak Chanyeol bekerja merawat Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sering berpikir jika Baekhyun membencinya. Karena ia sama sekali tak tersenyum saat bersamanya. Saat malam tiba, biasanya Chanyeol akan terjaga hingga Baekhyun tertidur. Namun tak jarang juga Chanyeol tertidur di kursi samping ranjang Baekhyun.

Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun menonton drama. "Baekhyun, kau tidak mengantuk?" mata Chanyeol hampir tertutup jika saja suara teriakan sang aktris di dalam televisi tidak memasuki gendang telinganya.

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya dan tanpa sadar menutup matanya dan tertidur. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol sebentar dan kembali menatap layar TV, sebelum akhirnya ia menutup kedua matanya.

Pada pukul 3 Chanyeol terbangun. Ia membenahi selimut Baekhyun dan membenahi poni pemuda manis itu. "Kurasa kau harus potong rambut Baekhyun" Chanyeol berucap pelan.

Perlahan Chanyeol meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. "Oh? Chanyeol? Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" Ibu Baekhyun sudah terbangun dan bersiap untuk meeting pagi ini.

Chanyeol menuruni tangga perlahan, "Tidak ada apa-apa bi. Tapi kurasa Baekhyun harus potong rambut. Rambutnya sudah terlalu panjang hingga menutupi separuh matanya" Ibu Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, nanti pukul 8 akan ku suruh tukang potong rambut untuk kemari. Ja, sekarang bibi harus pergi meeting di Incheon. Mungkin esok bibi akan pulang. Bibi titipkan Baekhyun padamu ya"

"Hati-hati di jalan bi" Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum dan menghilang dari pintu utama.

Pada pukul 8 pemotong rambut Ji datang. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke kursi di depan sebuah kaca. "Nah, nak Baekhyun, kau ingin model apa?"

"Ah, ku pikir model ini akan cocok dengan Baekhyun. Iyakan, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menunjukkan salah satu model rambut di hadapan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya berkedip. "Cha, tolong potongkan Baekhyun seperti ini tuan"

Pemotong rambut itu memotong sedikit rambut Baekhyun dan memotong lagi. "Ja, selesai. Bagus bukan Baekhyun?" Baekhyun berkedip memandang wajahnya di kaca besar di hadapannya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan memperhatikan rambut Chanyeol yang juga panjang.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku memotong rambutku?" Baekhyun berkedip sekali. "Tidak, kau yang perlu potong rambut" Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol, masih tanpa senyuman.

"Menurutku kau juga harus potong nak Chanyeol" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Pemotong rambut itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan memotong rambutku" Chanyeol menggendong Baeekhyun kembali menuju ranjangnya.

Chanyeol meninggikan bagian punggung Baekhyun sehingga dapat melihatnya memotong rambut. "Aku tahu model yang cocok untukmu. Jadi percaya sajalah padaku" ucap pemotong rambut tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol selesai dengan potongan barunya. "Nah, selesai. Bagus bukan?" Chanyeol berdiri dan membungkuk pada pemotong rambut itu. "Terima kasih tuan"

Chanyeol tersenyum pada potongan rambutnya yang baru. "Baekhyun, bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" Baekhyun hanya berkedip. "Ah, terima kasih sekali tuan"

Dan tanpa sadar, Baekhyun membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, aku akan membawamu pergi keluar rumah. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol mengusap punggung putih Baekhyun dengan teratur. Perlahan Chanyeol memakaikan Baekhyun pakaian sesudah ia menghilangkan butiran-butiran air dari tubuh anak itu.

Chanyeol menaikan Baekhyun ke atas kursi roda. "Akan ku katakan pada bibi Byun jika aku akan membawamu pergi bersamaku" Chanyeol tersenyum meskipun Baekhyun hanya berkedip memandangnya.

"Chanyeol, kau akan pergi dengan Baekhyun?" Ibu Baekhyun berhenti majalah dan membantu Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun turun dari tangga. "Iya, aku akan membawa Baekhyun jalan-jalan"

"Baguslah, ini pertama kalinya ia keluar setelah 4 tahun hanya berbaring di kamarnya" Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol dengan bangga. "Terima kasih Chanyeol"

"Bukan apa-apa bi, aku senang membantu bibi"

.

.

.

"Pak, tolong berhenti di toko didepan" pinta Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, akan ku belikan kau minum ya?" Baekhyun berkedip menatap Chanyeol. "Pak, anda ingin minum apa? Tadi saya di beri uang oleh Ibu Baekhyun"

Supir keluarga Byun hanya tersenyum, "Apa saja anak muda, apa saja" Chanyeol mengangguk dan meninggalkan mobil tersebut.

Saat Chanyeol memasuki toko tersebut, Chanyeol mendapati Kyungsoo masih berjaga. "Selamat da—Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan pergi untuk memeluk Chanyeol, Sahabatnya.

"Hey, Kyung. Sudah lama aku tak menemuimu"

"Sekarang kau sudah bekerja tetap di sebuah rumah? Menjadi babysitter? Dimana baby-nya?" Chanyeol rasanya ingin tertawa pada Kyungsoo. "Baby berumur 19 tahun, Kyung"

"Se-sembilan belas? Kau serius?" mara bulat Kyungsoo membesar.

"Iya, Sembilan belas tahun. Ia lumpuh dan bisu. Jadi ibunya memintaku untuk merawatnya"

"Ah, begitu. Berikan salamku untuk anak itu ya. Ja, kau ada apa kemari?" Chanyeol mengambil 3 botol air dingin dan membayarkannya pada Kyungsoo. "Okay, sekarang aku pergi lagi. Bye Kyung!"

"Bye"

Chanyeol melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama Baekhyun. Ia bermaksud membawa Baekhyun menuju sebuah taman bunga. Dimana berbagai macam bunga tumbuh dengan indah. Tempat itu sepi, karena memang bukan untuk umum.

Pemilik taman bunga itu adalah paman dari Chanyeol. Jadi Chanyeol bebas memasuki taman bunga itu.

"Bagaimana Baek? Bunganya bagus bukan?" Chanyeol mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun. "Ini adalah salah satu tempat favoriteku. Dulu aku sempat membantu menanam beberapa bunga. Dan sekarang sudah tumbuh tinggi dan indah"

"Kau juga suka bunga Baek? Kau suka bunga apa? Mawar? Tulip? Sakura? Kalau aku paling suka dengan bunga Aster"

Chanyeol terus mendorong kursi roda tersebut, kemudian terhenti. "Tunggu disini" dan menghilang. Setelah beberapa menit yang singkat, Chanyeol kembali dengan beberapa petik bunga daisy merah ditangannya.

"Bunga daisy merah ini untukmu" Chanyeol tersenyum dan menaruh bunga tersebut di atas pangkuan Baekhyun. Ia kembali mendorong kursi roda milik Baekhyun tanpa mengatakan apapun

Mata Baekhyun melirik bunga daisy merah itu dalam diam, dan kemudian kembali memperhatikan beberapa bunga yang tumbuh tinggi disekitarnya. Diam-diam ia mendengarkan semua yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Ah, Baekhyun! aku tahu sebuah tempat. Ku rasa kau harus kesana!" Chanyeol mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun kembali ke mobil setelah berterima kasih pada pamannya.

Setahu supir keluarga Byun, tempat yang dituju Chanyeol selanjutnya cukup jauh. Mendekati luar kota. "Pak, sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Jika nanti bapak tidak pulang pada pukul 4. Hehehe" Chanyeol tertawa kikuk.

"Tidak apa, nak Chanyeol. Bapak senang mengantar tuan Baekhyun" supir itu tersenyum dan terus mengemudikan mobil tersebut.

Pukul 3 sore saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba. Tempat tersebut mengharuskan mereka untuk menaiki tangga . "Baekhyun, aku akan menggendongmu. Karena tempat yang akan kita tuju berada diatas sana" Supir keluarga Byun membantu Baekhyun untuk berada di punggung Chanyeol.

Setelah siap, Chanyeol mulai menaiki satu persatu tangga. Kali ini ia tak membawa kursi roda, jadi mulai dari sekarang hingga nanti, Chanyeol harus menggendong Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Apa kau bertanya-tanya apakah aku baik saja? Maka jawabannya iya" Chanyeol masih menaiki tangga tersebut.

"Dan jika kau bertanya-tanya apa kau berat? Maka aku akan menjawabnya, kau cukup ringan"

Nafas Chanyeol mulai tersenggal, "Jika kau bertanya-tanya tempat apa yang akan kita tuju. Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai"

Supir keluarga Byun menunggu di bawah dan memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah tempat. Ia lebih memutuskan untuk tertidur sembari memutar radio agar tak terasa sepi.

Baekhyun menyadarkan kepalanya pada punggung Chanyeol, dan mejamkan matanya untuk sebentar. "Ja, kita sampai" Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati sebuah ladang yang penuh dengan dandelion yang tumbuh liar.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Tapi bagaimana jika kita berbaring untuk sebentar? Aku lelah" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dibuat ceria.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dari punggungnya dan membaringkannya di atas tanah yang tertutup rerumputan. Langit biru menyapa pengelihatan Baekhyun yang selama ini hanya berisikan putih dari langit-langit kamarnya. Semilir angin menyapa kulit Baekhyun yang selama ini hanya tersentuh dinginnya AC.

Pemuda tinggi itu berbaring di samping pemuda berawakan kecil dan tersenyum menatap langit. Dan ia tersadar pada Baekhyun, "Oh! Maafkan aku!" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal untuk Baekhyun. Dan tangan kirinya menjadi bantal untuk dirinya.

"Baekhyun, aku sesekali bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Tentang apa yang kau pikirkan, apa yang kau rasakan, apa yang kau inginkan. Terkadang aku tak mengerti harus berlaku apa" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih memandang langit biru diatas mereka.

Chanyeol memetik sebatang bunga dandelion, "Baekhyun, aku akan mengibaratkanmu dengan bunga dandelion yang rapuh" dan meniup bunga dandelion itu hingga mereka berterbangan bersama angin.

"Iya, aku tahu mereka rapuh. Namun mereka terlihat indah dimataku. Mereka tidak kuat dan seindah bunga mawar, tapi tetap saja mereka indah… bagiku"

Chanyeol kembali menggunakan tangan kirinya sebagai bantal dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol dan ikut memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Ikut terlarut dalam harmoni bersama dengan pemuda tinggi yang kini bagaikan saudaranya sendiri.

Dandelion menari-nari dan akhirnya berterbangan bersama dengan angin lembut. Mengantarkan semua permohonan dan permintaan dari Byun Baekhyun kepada Tuhan.

Dan, ya, Tuhan mendengar dan mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun. Hanya saja dengan cara yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjapkan beberapa kali dan menyadari jika mereka masih berada di ladang. Baekhyun masih berbaring di sampingnya, ia pikir mereka tidak sengaja tertidur. "Baekhyun, bangun" Chanyeol berucap pelan.

Baekhyun membuka perlahan matanya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing setelah tertidur beberapa saat. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya dan menyentuh kepalanya.

"Ah kepalaku pusing" kepala tangan Baekhyun menyentuh kepalanya.

"Bae-Baek.. hyun?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat. "Apa?"

"K-Kau.. dapat berbicara! Dan bergerak!" Chanyeol terkejut, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. "Cha-Chanyeol! aku berbicara!"

"Iya, kau bisa berbicara Baekhyun"

Suara itu, bukanlah suara Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol. Namun seorang pemuda dengan pakaian casual yang berdiri satu meter dari mereka. "Siapa kau?" Chanyeol menekuk dahinya.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum menatap Chanyeol. "Tenang saja Chanyeol, aku bukan seseorang yang akan menyakiti kalian. Aku tak dapat menjelaskan siapa diriku, tapi percayalah. Aku disini untuk kalian"

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui namaku? Ah! Kita harus pulang Baek. Maafkan kami, kami harus pergi sekarang" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. Dan ya, Baekhyun dapat berjalan.

Baekhyun terkejut saat ia melihat tungkai kakinya dapat bergerak dengan lancar. "Mengapa pak Kim tidak menghubungiku?" Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya. Pukul 15.30, May 5. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menekuk dahinya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Tenanglah, Chanyeol. Sudahkah ku katakan, percaya saja padaku. Aku akan menceritakan semua" Pemuda tersebut meniup bunga dandelion. "Omong-omong, aku Kris"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju tempat Kris yang tak jauh dari mereka. Tanpa sadar, tangan mereka masih saja bertautan. Bukan, hanya Chanyeol yang tak sadar.

"Aku akan mendengarkan"

Kris tersenyum dan kembali meniup bunga dandelion, "Waktu telah berhenti Chanyeol. Waktu di dunia ini berhenti untuk sementara. Dan aku disini, untuk melaksanakan semua keinginan Byun Baekhyun"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sebentar dan membuat kerutan di dahinya lagi. Ia menatap Kris, tanda jika ia tidak mengerti maksud Kris.

"Tidak usah terlalu di pikirkan, Chanyeol. Mari kita dengar apa yang Byun Baekhyun inginkan"

Ke empat mata itu menatap Baekhyun. "A-aku... ingin makan mi kacang hitam" Baekhyun tersenyum polos.

"Akan ku carikan untukmu, tunggu disini hingga aku kembali" ujar Kris dan menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Chanyeol melepas tangan Baekhyun, "Baekhyun, kau—"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku tahu aku dapat berbicara dan bergerak sepuasnya. Dan aku senang karena hal itu. Sekarang berhentilah berisik" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Dan Kris kembali dengan 3 porsi mi kacang hitam.

"Selamat makan!" ucap mereka serempak. Mereka menikmati mi kacang hitam dalam diam. Namun karena Baekhyun sudah lama tak menggunakan sumpit, Baekhyun kesusahan untuk makan. Jadi, Chanyeol bermaksud menyuapkan mi tersebut untuk Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun menolak, dan meminta Kris untuk membantunya makan. Dalam hati Chanyeol bertanya-tanya tentang Byun Baekhyun. Wajahnya manis, namun kenapa hatinya layaknya batu?

"Ja, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang Baekhyun?" tanya Kris.

"Aku… ingin melakukan Brazilian kick" Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dahulu ia pernah mengikuti bela diri jenis hapkido. Dan ia suka melakukan Brazilian kick.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, kau tendang aku. Seperti kau menendang lawanmu saat bertanding" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Dan menggumamkan Brazilian kick dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Baekhyun melakukan dua kali gerakan pengecoh dan yang ketiga adalah gerakan yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol terkejut saat mendapat Kris yang jatuh karena Brazilian kick dari Baekhyun. "Kau.. ikut bela diri?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau bisa ku buat _knock out_ karena menyentuh tubuhku seenaknya" ucap Baekhyun dingin.

"Ku pikir kau orang yang baik, Byun Baekhyun"

" _Mind your own business,_ Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol merasa ada yang berbeda dari Baekhyun. " _I will!_ " Kris mengerutkan dahinya melihat dua pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kalau begitu berhenti urusi kehidupanku" Baekhyun terlihat lucu saat marah. "Apa kau?"

"Dasar aneh, sombong!" ucap Chanyeol final dan kemudian tidak di tanggapi oleh Baekhyun.

"Kris- _ssi_ , boleh ku ulang? Aku kurang puas dengan tendanganku yang tadi" Kris berdiri dan mengangguk. Kris tidak masalah ia di tendang seperti itu hingga terluka, karena ia tak dapat merasakan rasa sakit.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun melakukan Brazilian kick.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menjauh dari Kris dan Baekhyun. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas rumput.

Ia memeriksa ponselnya, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 15.30. Kris benar-benar menghentikan waktu. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya dan menatap awan yang tak bergerak di atasnya. Ia melirik kearah kedua orang pemuda yang kini tengah bermain, dan ia tersenyum.

"Senang melihatmu tersenyum, Baekhyun" dan ia tersadar beberapa saat. "Luruskan pikiranmu, Chanyeol! Baekhyun itu adalah _lil devil!_ "

Chanyeol kembali berusah menikmati harmoni ini untuk sementara. Ia mejamkan matanya dan tertidur untuk sebentar.

Baekhyun dan Kris tengah berada dalam sebuah duet. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu kesukaan Baekhyun, After a Long Time Passed yang dinyanyikan oleh Baek Ji-Young untuk sebuah drama.

Kris memuji suara Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tersipu malu. "Ah, Kris- _ssi_. Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tanyakan saja, Baekhyun"

"Apa artinya bunga daisy merah?"

Kris mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya sebentar, "Daisy putih berartikan kepolosan dan cinta setia. Daisy oranye berartikan kehangatan, sukacita, dan semangat. Daisy merah—" Kris berpikir, dan Baekhyun menunggu jawaban Kris.

"Daisy merah berartikan, kecantikan yang tidak diketahui oleh orang tersebut, cinta, tulus, sederhana, dan—" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

.

.

.

.

"—cinta diam-diam"

Bibir Baekhyun membuat sebuah senyuman kecil tanpa sadar. "Memang ada apa Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun menunduk dan berusaha menutupi senyum dan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Kris- _ssi_ , bisakah kau mengubah sore ini menjadi malam? Aku ingin melihat bintang-bintang" Kris mengangguk dan menjentikkan jarinya. Dan awan di langit bergerak cepat, hingga malam tiba. Baekhyun dapat melihat bintang-bintang indah bertebaran di angkasa.

"Woah, Kris, kekuatanmu sangat menakjubkan" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun dan Kris. "Mengapa pula kau kemari lagi?"

"Aku kemari untuk bertemu dengan Kris. Bukan bertemu denganmu, anak sombong"

"Namun Kris- _ssi_ sedang bersamaku. Jadi sama saja kau berusaha untuk menemuiku, tukang ikut campur"

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan kembali. "Aku akan berhenti mengurusimu jika waktu telah berjalan kembali"

"Aku senang mendengarnya!"

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya pula, "Yah, jangan ikuti aku!" Kris memutar bola matanya dan duduk tidak jauh dari mereka. "Aku tidak mengikutimu, bodoh"

"Jelas-jelas kau ikut berbaring sepertiku" Chanyeol menjadi tangannya sebagai bantalan. "Punggungku lelah. Tentu saja aku akan berbaring"

Hening.

Tidak ada suara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang beroceh seperti sebelumnya. Mata mereka dapat melihat _milky way_ dengan jelas. "Kris- _ssi_ , bisa kau ambilkan satu bintang untukku?"

"Y-ya?"

"Kau bodoh atau idiot sih, Byun Baekhyun? Bintang itu besar sekali dan panas. Mana mungkin kau dapat membawa bintang itu" Baekhyun mendesah keras. "Aku tidak berbicara denganmu Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Aku terpikir apa saat ibumu menyuruhku untuk menjaga manusia sombong sepertimu Baekhyun?"

"Aku terpikir apa saat ibumu menyuruhku untuk menjaga manusia sombong sepertimu Baekhyun? _Bleh_ " tiru Baekhyun dengan nada aneh. "Aku membencimu, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol berdiri dari berbaringnya dan berjalan cukup jauh dari Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun menatap punggung lebar Chanyeol yang tadi membawanya kembari.

.

 _Maafkan aku, ini semua karena aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus bersikap_ _padamu_ _Chanyeol. Semua kawanku meninggalkanku saat aku seperti ini. Jadi, aku tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa kepada_ _orang lain yang sudah ku anggap kawanku_ _. Bahkan aku tak tahu seperti apa aku harus bersikap pada Kris yang baru saja kukenal._

 _._

"Kris- _ssi_ , aku ingin bermain sepak bola. Kau jadi kipper ya?" Kris mengangguk dan sebuah bola berada di hadapan Baekhyun. Dan langit menunjukkan awan kembali. Kembali pada pukul 15.30.

Baekhyun terus-terusan menendang bola ke arah Kris. Ia terakhir bermain bola adalah saat ia masih berumur 11 tahun. Dan semua kemampuannya menghilang.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dan menendang bola, yang sayangnya sama sekali tak menyentuh bola, "Baekhyun, berusahalah!" Kris memberikan semangat pada Baekhyun. "Aku menyerah, Kris- _ssi_ "

"Apa? Jangan menyerah Baekhyun. Kau pasti bisa" sudah tiga puluh lima tendangan namun tak satupun bola yang memasuki gawang. Kris mendekati Baekhyun dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Tidak, menendang bola memasuki gawang seperti lelucon untukku. Meskipun aku tidak dapat membuat score, aku bisa bergerak bebas itu cukup bagiku. Bukankah kau sudah tahu jika aku tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhku?Jadi ini sangat menyenangkan"

Baekhyun memunggungi Kris dan melakukan pemanasan. Dan Kris tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Lalu, apakah ada keinginan yang ingin kau kabulkan lagi?"

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan mengambil bola yang tadi ingin ia tendang, "Keinginan yang ingin kau kabulkan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, apa yang ingin kau lakukan selama kau terbaring di ranjangmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali memunggungi Kris. Ia mengambil sebatang bunga dandelion dan meniupnya.

"Well, aku memiliki sebuah keinginan yang ingin ku lakukan"

"Apa itu?" Kris mendekati Baekhyun.

"Untuk menikah" Kris menekuk dahinya.

"Keinginan semua orang adalah menikah. Tapi aku bahkan tak dapat melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Lebih buruknya lagi, aku tidak dapat melakukan semuanya sendiri. Aku penasaran, apakah di dunia ini ada yang ingin menikahi seseorang sepertiku" suara Baekhyun bergetar.

"Tuhan itu jahat. Ia… mengambil semua kebahagiaanku pergi"

"Itu tidak benar, Baekhyun"

"Kalau begitu… apa kau ingin menikah denganku? Kris- _ssi_?" Baekhyun menatap Kris. "A-apa? Itu…"

.

.

.

"Aku yang akan menikahimu!"

Kris dan Baekhyun menatap seorang pemuda yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka yang tengah berjalan menuju mereka. Baekhyun menjatuhkan bola di tangannya.

"Chanyeol" panggil Kris.

"Aku yang akan menikahimu. Maksudku, aku akan benar-benar menikahimu"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Tapi… kau tidak tahu benar siapa diriku"

"Aku akan tetap menikahimu. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun keadaanmu. Tidak peduli seberapa besar kau membenciku, aku tetap mencintaimu"

"Aku tidak dapat berjalan kau tahu. Aku bahkan tak dapat bangun dari ranjangku"

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan aku tidak peduli bagaimanapun keadaanmu?! Meskipun kau tidak dapat berjalan, ataupun berdiri, ataupun tidak memiliki anak—" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"—Meskipun begitu, aku akan tetap menikahimu! Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Orang yang datang bersamaku ke tempat ini bukanlah Baekhyun yang dingin. Tapi dirimu, Byun Baekhyun. Yang akan berkedip jika ia setuju dan menatapku jika ia tak setuju. Yang tidak tersenyum sama sekali, karena mungkin ia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk tersenyum. Tidak peduli dimana aku akan bertemu denganmu, tapi aku yakin jika aku datang untuk mencintaimu"

"Jika kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya, meskipun dengan perbandingan satu dengan sepuluh miliyar kesempatan, meskipun dengan keadaanmu yang tak dapat bergerak lagi, aku akan tetap memilihmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum sembari menutup matanya yang berair. "Kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, aku hanya akan selalu tertidur di ranjangku"

"Well, mungkin aku akan menjadi pengantar susu lagi. Jadi aku akan mengantarkan susu kerumahmu lagi. Ketika ibumu menyuruhku memasukan beberapa botol ke lemari pendingin, dan kau akan berada disana. Dan begitulah bagaimana kita akan bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya…"

"… Kita akan mulai berbicara, dan menemukan sebuah fakta jika kita mulai nyaman satu sama lain, dan aku mulai mengunjungimu setiap hari dengan beberapa botol susu. Dan aku mulai mengurusimu. Bagaimana dengan itu?"

"Ketika waktu itu terjadi, Ibuku akan berada disana, mengurusku tentu saja. Pastikan kau juga mengurusnya juga" Mata Baekhyun terbuka menatap Chanyeol

"Tentu saja. Aku akan tetap menikahimu, meskipun dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini. Dan meskipun di kehidupan yang selanjutnya kau tetap seperti ini. Aku akan tetap bersamamu"

Baekhyun kembali menutup matanya, "Aku… senang" dan air mata Baekhyun mengalir. Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk menghapus air mata Baekhyun, dan membawanya pada sebuah pelukan hangat.

Kris tersenyum dan menjentikkan jarinya.

Semua bunga dandelion itu berterbangan bersama angin. Menari-nari memutari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah berpelukan hangat.

Dan waktu kembali berjalan,

Baekhyun hampir saja ambruk jika saja Chanyeol tak menahannya dalam sebuah pelukan. Dan Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan air matanya mengalir kembali.

Dan Tuhan menambahkan kebahagiaan Baekhyun meskipun hanya sedikit, Baekhyun dapat menggerakkan tangannya. Meskipun kakinya lumpuh, dan ia masih tak dapat berucap apa-apa, Baekhyun cukup senang.

Untuk dapat memeluk Chanyeol sepuasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Epilog_

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebelum membuka pintu kayu di hadapannya. "Uh, selamat pagi" Chanyeol tersenyum saat mendapati seorang pemuda tengah terbaring di ranjangnya. Pemuda itu tak berkata apa-apa, namun ia tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, Ibu membelikanmu _Jjajangmyeon_ , ingin ku suapkan?" Pemuda itu mengangguk semangat, masih dengan senyumnya.

Chanyeol mengaduk mi tersebut dengan saus kacang hitamnya. "Kau bisa menggunakan tanganmu untuk memelukku tapi tak mau menggunakannya untuk makan? Dasar manja"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tapi tak apa, aku senang dengan kau yang seperti ini" Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyuapkan sesuap _Jjangmyeon_ untuk Baekhyun "Ah, aku ada ide dengan pergi ke taman kota, bagaimana?" Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Okay, setelah kau makan, aku akan memandikanmu dan kita akan pergi ke taman kota. Kau ingin naik kursi roda atau ku gendong?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengeluarkan dua jari tangan kanannya.

"Aku gendong?" Baekhyun mengangguk "Dasar manja" Chanyeol kembali menyuapkan _Jjajangmyeon_ untuk Baekhyun.

Sesuai janjinya, setelah Baekhyun makan, Chanyeol memandikan Baekhyun dengan telaten. Chanyeol mencolekan busa di hidung Baekhyun yang membuatnya menjadi lucu. Baekhyun membesarkan matanya dan menciprati Chanyeol dengan air. "Yah! Yah! Maafkan aku, Baek!"

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun yang telanjang ke ranjangnya seperti seorang pengantin. Chanyeol memakaikan pakaian Baekhyun yang telah ia pilih beberapa saat lalu. Dan kembali menggendongnya di punggung untuk menuruni tangga.

"Bibi Yoon, aku akan membawa Baekhyun pergi. Jika nyonya Byun bertanya, katakan saja jika Baekhyun bersamaku" Bibi Yoon mengangguk melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum di balik punggung Chanyeol.

"Paman Kim, tolong antar kami ke taman kota" Supir itu mengangguk dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. "Ah, tolong berhenti di toko yang dulu ya paman"

Saat mereka berhenti di depan toko, Chanyeol hendak keluar, namun Baekhyun menahannya. "Kau ingin ikut?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dasar manja" Chanyeol mempersiapkan punggungnya. Dan saat Baekhyun sudah berada di punggungnya, mereka memasuki toko tersebut.

"Selamat data—Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo menyapa Chanyeol. Saat Kyungsoo mendapati seorang pemuda di punggung Chanyeol, ia terhenti. "Ah, Kyung. Ini _baby_ yang kurawat, Byun Baekhyun" tangan Baekhyun menjitak Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membungkuk, "Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu Baekhyun, dan aku adalah sahabat Chanyeol. Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian beli?" Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun mengelilingi toko itu.

Dari balik kasir, Kyungsoo dapat melihat Chanyeol yang tengah bercanda dengan Baekhyun. Mereka tertawa di ujung toko itu. Baekhyun yang mengambil barang dan memasukkannya kedalam keranjang dan Chanyeol yang akan memberikan komando pada Baekhyun.

"Ini semua yang akan ku beli, Kyung" Kyungsoo men- _scan_ semua barang belanjaan Chanyeol. "Totalnya 3000 won" Tangan Baekhyun mengeluarkan sejumlah uang. "Kupikir-pikir, kalian cocok untuk menjadi pasangan"

"Me—" Baekhyun menutup bibir Chanyeol.

"Kalian benar-benar cocok. Ah, ini kembaliannya. Datang kembali"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghilang dari hadapan Kyungsoo. Dan melanjutkan kencan mereka di taman kota hingga sore.

Dan saat malam tiba, saat Baekhyun sudah tertidur karena lelah, Chanyeol diam-diam memasuki kamar Baekhyun. "Baek, bangun"

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun layaknya pengantin dan menuruni tangga, dan Baekhyun terbangun. "Ssshhh.. aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu untukmu" Chanyeol berjalan perlahan dan membuka pintu utama dengan perlahan.

Kaki telanjang Chanyeol berusaha untuk beradaptasi dengan rumput yang cukup dingin. "Baek tutup matamu" dan Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya. Perlahan, ia menurunkan Baekhyun diatas rumput yang dirawat Paman Kim, sang tukang kebun. "Masih tutup matamu"

Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Chanyeol, Hingga sebuah benda berada di sekitar tubuhnya, selimut. "Berbaringlah" suara Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun. Perlahan Baekhyun berbaring, dan merasakan tangan Chanyeol berada di belakang kepalanya.

"Sekarang, buka matamu"

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, dan ia membuat sebuah senyuman. Ia menatap Chanyeol sebentar dan kembali menatap langit. Langit malam yang bertaburkan bintang-bintang yang indah. Baekhyun tidak dapat melepas matanya dari ribuan bintang diatasnya yang berkilau menyapanya.

Pemuda yang lebih kecil mengangkat kepalanya dan mengambil tangan Chanyeol. Ia menautkan tangannya dengan tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baek"

Pandangan mereka kembali pada bintang-bintang diatas sana. Berharap Kris akan datang lagi, dan menghentikan waktu sekali lagi. Dan Baekhyun mengharapkan kejadian ini untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Author's Note;

Hallo, apa kabar? Ini fanfict lama sih, mau publish aja karena aku sedih nih. Hari ini EXO konser di Indonesia ofc, aku ngga bisa nonton karena dananya padahal kita berdiri di atas pulau yang sama :')

Ah! aku tahu ini cerita abul-abul banget dan ngga jelas gitu, seperti biasa. tapi, aku ambil ide ini dari salah satu Anime Jepang dengan nama "Angel's Beats".. Hn, kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati. Tapi no bash ya ;)

Terimakasih,

Indonesia, 27 Februari 2016


End file.
